


cold water

by planetundersiege



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Injury, M/M, Ruthari Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, prompt, ruthari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ruthari week 2020: Day 3: HurtEthari groaned as he felt the cold water run over his wound.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	cold water

Ethari groaned as he felt the cold water run over his wound. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, the pain hitting him hard and surprised him, even if he thought he was prepared. One of the reasons he wasn’t one of the warriors.

His whole arm twitched, and without thinking, he had pulled his arm away from the water.

“Stay still dear, I know it hurts, but we have to clean it.”

It was Runaan who spoke. His voice was soft and caring, and just hearing it calmed Ethari down a bit, making him focus less on the pain on his forearm. It was a long cut he had gotten in his forge while making swords, he had dropped the blade, and as he tried to grab it, it had instead sliced his arm. And Ethari, an elf that hated the sight of blood, and immediately screamed for Runaan’s help before passing out.

Next thing he knew, he was sitting down with Runaan beside him, cleaning his wound.

“I’m trying. You know I can’t stomach blood.”

He nodded, and held more of the cold water over the wound. The blood was washed away now, his arm was clean.

“I know. But we’re cleaning it so it won’t get infected. I hate seeing you hurt and don’t want you to go through unnecessary harm.”

“Thank you dear.”

Runaan stopped with the water, and got a clean towel to dry it.

Then, he got the bandages.

“Can you lift your arm?”

Ethari did, and soon the bandages were on, and felt tight against his skin, he was patched up.

Runaan presses a gentle kiss against his forehead.

“Take it easy for a few days, you need the energy to heal. And don’t worry about the dinner, I’ll make it tonight.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
